ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriella
Gabriella is a wrestler currently working for Full Throttle Wrestling. Global Extreme Wrestling Gabriella joined GEW in the summer of 2008 following a recommendation from her friend James Magnum, her first match being a close loss to Brooke Michaels on the 10th August edition of Sunday Night Chaos. She interfered at GEW Payback 2008 at the end of the month in Michaels' match against Reese Black for the GEW Women's Championship, distracting Black and allowing Michaels to become the new champion. The following week, Gabriella picked up her first win on Chaos, over Devin Rhys, while maintaining a discreet antagonism with Black. She competed for her first championship title in GEW on the 14th of September Chaos, participating in the Championship Scramble match for the now-vacant GEW Women's Championship and becoming interim champion, but the final winner was Lynn Eberlee. In the late autumn of that year she teamed with Ryan Havoc against Black and Havoc's enemy Stryfe, with Black and Stryfe usually having the upper hand. On the 20th November edition of Chaos both teams competed for the GEW Tag Team Championship, then held by Black alone, but the match would end up going to Mark Chapman and Troy Gafgen. From her Gabriella and Black's rivalry intensified over the course of several months, as it was revealed that during the time they spent in an asylum together, Black stabbed Gabriella - only for it to be later revealed that Black's actions were in self-defence as Gabriella tried to stab Black. This revelation saw Gabriella make her first heel turn in GEW, and concurrently, Black's first face turn. The rivalry culminated in a bloody and weapon-filled Three Strikes, You're Out match at GEW Extreme Extravaganza 2009, which saw Black defeat Gabriella to retain the GEW Omega Championship. Both women went on to compete in the 2009 Commonwealth Cup, with Gabriella reaching the final (albeit via losing the first round against Scott Simmonds and winning a subsequent last chance battle royale for the first round's losers) and participating in GEW's first (and the second-ever) Hi-Rise Hell match, which saw the Latina busted open for the second pay-per-view in a row. Although Gabriella was the one to reach the Cup first, she was tackled away by Deacon Vail before Vail in turn was taken out by match winner Mark Chapman. Gabriella then engaged in a feud with Chapman over the controversial finish to the Commonwealth Cup match, which ended when Chapman was taken out by his cousin Kameron Chase, who also attacked Gabriella. Gabriella went onto make peace with her old nemesis Reese Black, Chase's fiancée, after Chase was appointed referee of an Omega Championship match at GEW Enemy Territory 2009 between Gabriella, Black and Chapman's fiancée Morgan Greene and Black urged Chase to be impartial. In the match, despite Chase favouring Black, Gabriella pinned Greene to win the Omega Championship, her first title with Global Extreme Wrestling. She would later lose the title in a triple threat match against Arata Tanaka and Tommy Rogue, which saw Tanaka and Rogue emerging as co-champions. Full Throttle Wrestling FTW was revived for the second time and Gabriella was one of the first signees. She advanced in the World Championship tournament that would culminate at Divine Destiny with a short term feud with Tara Shannon on the way there - FTW's own "Wrestlemania" to speak - where she would compete in an hour long Iron Match called 'Final Countdown' on 12/31/09 from 11 pm to 12 am - the person to gain the most falls would be the FTW World Champion. That would go to Simon Swinger. Nonetheless, after - Gabriella simply moved on as she bought in an ally of the past in James Magnum, who bought her up in wrestling. They got along relatively well for a few months before James Magnum turned on her in a tag team championship match, partly due to her being friendly with his rival at that time in Daniel Strong. They never quite got into a full blown feud, so to speak, even to this day - they just have a grudge against one another. Gabriella would clash with Harmony as these two went into a personal feud that saw "Harmy" - a second personality of Harmony's come out - after she pretended to stab her sister. 'Harmy' would brutalize her completely at one point with a barbed baseball bat in which Gabriella still bears small scars from that assault to this very day. The end of it saw Gabriella defeat Harmony in an Ambulance Match. Gabriella would win the King of the Jungle - the Royal Rumble - defeating twenty nine other superstars. Due to the world champion leaving FTW high and dry right after, Gabriella was awarded the World Championship. She made a title defense versus William Haze who was the last one to be eliminated, but the match was ruined by James Magnum. The next pay per view was Keyboard Carnage - an interactive PPV - and Haze's choice of Tables, Ladders, and Chairs would win - in which she defended the World Championship successfully after spitting mist into Magnum's face at the top of the ladder... and perhaps with the help of a grey hooded figure that was revealed to be Tara Shannon shortly thereafter, after she disappeared due to Greater Good's banishment from FTW. The mist was a testament to the love of her life and her boyfriend, Sam Horrey, who had returned earlier in the evening. Gabriella and William Haze would have a world championship match at Boiling Point - and their feud was just that of competition. William Haze would become the new FTW World Champion defeating Gabriella in a classic Ultimate Submission match. The match saw Haze get the first two submissions before Gabriella made a huge comeback to tie it. With only one second to go, she tapped out due to an ankle lock on her mildly injured right ankle. Afterwards, the owner of FTW said it was time to move on and that William Haze would have a new challenger. Gabriella sits back for a couple weeks before getting in the Six Person Scramble, another FTW exclusive, for the supershow of Outrage. The history is somewhat scrambled with FTW's first and second births due to Gabriella not having a big involvement at the time. Personal life Gabriella was born in Mexico City, Mexico on July 3, 1985. She moved to her current hometown of Orlando, Florida when she was nearly five years old. Much of Gabriella's past isn't quite known, but bits have trickled out as time goes by. Her parents died in a car accident at sixteen years old due to a drunk driver, which is partly why she became straight edge. After high school graduation, she traveled with her best friend, Joanne, only for the car's brake system to fail as they went over the bridge and into the water, where Gabriella watched her best friend drown. This got Gabriella to start seeing her and thus go to the insane asylum where she would meet Reese Black (GEWLand) or just Reese (FTWLand, the role of bodyguard) The decision of going to the asylum caused tension with her caretakers and thus Gabriella ran off away from the family she had left. She got cosmetic surgery and traveled to Brazil where she would compete in the role of Feticiera. However, it was revealed (though not made public just yet) that Joanne is alive and currently in Witness Protection. She had a long-term relationship with fellow wrestler Jason Roche who was responsible for getting her interested in the sport, although this ended when Roche left to serve in Iraq, as well as Sam Horrey who she met in Brazil and recoinciled in FTW. Currently, she is with Dan Hayter. She maintains a friendly relationship with Tara Shannon, who is the general manager of FTW Rampage. Championships & Accomplishments Full Throttle Wrestling *1x FTW World Championship Global Extreme Wrestling *1 x GEW Omega Championship *Commonwealth Cup finalist 2009 : In Wrestling Finishing & Signature Moves *''Slice of Heaven'' - Shiranui *''Standing Slice of Heaven'' - Standing shiranui *''Finite Incanteatem'' - Bridging Cobra Clutch *Missile dropkick - standing, springboard, turnbuckle *DDTs **Tornado - regular, springboard, turnbuckle **Double-arm **Legsweep **Snap *Lariat takedown *Butterly suplex *Moonsaults - standing, springboard, turnbuckle *Short-arm clothesline *European uppercuts *Enziguri - regular, handspring *Facebuster *Northern lights suplex *Spinning heel kick *Butterfly kick *Dragon suplex *Hurricanara - springboard, turnbuckle *Savate kick *Somersault leg drop *Running double knee strike *Running double knee facebreaker *No-handed springboard suicide dive Theme Songs *''Hips Don't Lie'' - Shakira *''Nemesis'' - Earth Crisis *''Million Years ''- Nico Vega Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Mexican characters Category:Global Extreme Wrestling roster Category:Global Extreme Wrestling wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers